Persona 4 Portable
by Iliok37
Summary: Persona 4: Now with a female protagonist! It's my own interpretation of how it would be, so I hope you will like it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Obsessed with Persona for a loonngg time now so I'm going to make a story about it. This is my interpretation of Persona 4 Portable just because Souji/Yu looks kind of cool in the female uniform and pigtails wig.**

**If he was girl, he would actually be cute. (Creepy statement so I'll shut up now ._.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room."<p>

She finds herself in what appears to be a limousine, shelves of glasses and liquor on her left side, and a man with a very long nose and a woman dressed in a blue outfit. The woman is beautiful, she admits, but the man gives her a stare with those tiny pupils and a wide creepy grin.

"It seems we have a guest… with an intriguing destiny," he chuckles. She nearly jumps at the sound of his voice.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' make enter… Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Igor sees her hesitating and chuckles. "Don't worry… I won't hurt you. Just let me take some of your time and let me explain myself just a bit…"

She sees his grin widen. Nonetheless, she says her name to them. "Setsu Seta."

The man nods just a bit. "Hmm… I see. Now… let's take a look into your future shall we?"

* * *

><p>Setsu wakes up when she hears a buzzing noise from her phone. She reaches into her bag and sees that she just got a text message.<p>

[Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM.]

For a year, she will now live in her mother's hometown Inaba. Truthfully, Setsu doesn't expect much from it. She was born in the city and moved to other cities for as long as she remembers. Although, taking a break from it doesn't seem too bad. A girl needs to relax once in a while.

After boarding the next train to Yasoinaba station, she looks outside. The scenery is quite beautiful. Not as amazing as those pictures she saw online, she thinks. Still, it's beautiful. She hears the announcement that they will be arriving shortly.

Setsu walks out of the station holding her large black bag. She searches around for anyone familiar.

"Hey! Over here!"

She looks over to the source of the voice and saw a middle-aged man waving to her. She walks over until she is face-to-face with him. He extends his hand toward her and they shake hands.

"Well, you're more beautiful in person than in your photos," he commented. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryataro Dojima. I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up. You really do resemble her."

Setsu smiles politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'll say. You've really grown!" He chuckles. "I still remember when you were in diapers."

An awkward silence fills the air. Setsu holds her bag tighter while Dojima looks away as his face reddens. The little girl near her uncle started to pull on her father's shirt and Dojima brings her in front of him.

"This is my daughter," he introduces. "Go introduce yourself to your cousin."

She fidgets a little and looks at her shoes. "…'ello." She blushes and walks back behind her father.

_She is so cute…_ Setsu watches her look up at her and then look down.

Dojima chuckles for a bit. "Why are you so shy for?" Nanako smacks him. "Ow!" He chuckles a bit more while Nanako pouts at him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Moel!"<p>

An attendant runs to the car and prepares to fill in the gas tank. Dojima comes out of the car and starts to smoke near the sidewalk while Nanako runs to the bathroom. Setsu goes outside and gently breathes in the fresh air.

"Are you in high school?"

She looks at the attendant who smiles at her. She feels suspicious since this is not the first time she heard this question. She remains emotionless as he continues to interrogate her. "Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here?"

She answers him back. "It's different."

The attendant's smile widens. "There's so little to do I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. That reminds me! We are actually looking for workers right now."

He walks up to her until they are at arm's length and he reaches a hand out to her. "Give it some thought, why don't you?"

Setsu smiles a bit and shakes his hand. "I'll consider it."

The attendant gives her a friendly look and then goes back to work. Setsu raises a hand to her head as she feels dizzy. Nanako comes back from the bathroom and looks at Setsu quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Are you carsick? You don't look too good."

It must be from the train ride, she thinks. It did take her a couple hours to get to Inaba so she decides to take a rest when she gets the chance.

* * *

><p>With a table full of food and a cup of soda for each person, Dojima raises a toast as a welcoming ceremony for Setsu. "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this just because of your parents… It's rough being a kid."<p>

"It's just me and Nanako that lives here. So now that you're here, you're part of the family as well. So make yourself at home."

Setsu nods. "Thank you for your kindness."

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal," Dojima reassures. "Look, you're making Nanako all tense." The little girl widens her eyes a bit and glances at her older cousin; she looks down while playing with the ends of her dress. "Well then," he sighs, "let's eat."

As he reaches for his chopsticks, his phone rings. "Hang on." He takes his phone out of his pocket and answers, "Dojima speaking…"

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I've written anything so I hope I did well! I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy at some part, but I hope you enjoyed it. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Persona 4 Golden and a Persona Fighting Game… Atlus, take my life, take my body, and take all my money… Just give me the damn game! **

**Hnn…. I'm so excited you guys!**

**Persona 4 doesn't belong to me and rightfully belongs to Atlus. **

**P.S. I used some dialogue in the game and I barely rephrased anything because I felt that it didn't really need any changing.**

* * *

><p>Dojima leaves the dinner table after the call he got from work, leaving Setsu and Nanako alone in the house. Setsu quietly watches her little cousin, looking for any reaction on the young girl's face. Nanako isn't surprised to hear the announcement and turns on the TV.<p>

"-for this week. Now let's take a look at tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

She turns her head to her cousin and says, "Let's eat."

Setsu just nods and starts eating. Besides the sound coming from the TV, there is awkward silence between the two cousins. After finishing her California roll, Setsu asks, "What does your dad do?"

Nanako looks up at her with her big brown eyes. "He… investigates stuff. My dad's a detective."

Setsu replies, "I see."

"And now for the local news."

Setsu has heard this news too many times, even when she was waiting for her train. She heard it nearly everywhere.

"City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged affair with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad singer, Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to the station that she will likely pursue damage."

"In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegation of an affair with Namatame has been solved, she'll remain off the air."

Nanako frowns. "This is boring." She changes the channel.

A jingle plays. "At Junes, everyday is customer appreciation day! Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products!" The announcer sings, "Everyday's great at your Junes!"

For the first time, Setsu sees her cousin smile and sing, "Everyday's great at your Junes~"

She stares at Nanako in awe. Adorable, cute, and a great singer? That's just awesome. Nanako returns to her emotionless face and asks, "Shouldn't we finish our food?"

Setsu realizes she's been staring straight at Nanako for a while and nods in reply.

After cleaning up, Setsu walks to her new room. There are boxes everywhere, but she is still exhausted from the long train rides. She sees the futon and snuggles in before she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>It's so cold here…<em>

She opens her eyes and is knelt down on a red and black tiled road. She slowly looks up, side to side, and stands, a left hand on her hip as usual. Where is she? How did she get here? As she looks around, a cool wind blows toward her face.

**Do you seek the truth…?**

A voice. She is not familiar with it, but if she wants to get out of here, she will have to follow it. She starts jogging along the trail. The fog gets thicker as she jogs; watching out for those sharp turns and curves. The voice isn't done talking to her.

**If it is the truth you desire, then follow me…**

Who is that? Where are they? Soon, she is face to face with a red and black door with a square pattern on it. Thinking it's the only way out of her, Setsu pressed her hand gently on the red square in the middle…

* * *

><p>A few knocks on the door. "Breakfast is ready."<p>

Setsu wakes up from her futon. She hears the pitter patter of droplets on her window. Just like the forecast said; it will rain today. She looks behind at the clock and sees that it's almost time to get up.

She forces herself to do her usual routine, but her mind drifts back to that nightmare. After she entered the door, she fought something. She saw the mummy-like outline, she had a sword in her arms, she crushed something… What was that all about?

Setsu looks at herself in the mirror of the bathroom in her Yasogami High School uniform. She had to admit, she looked pretty damn cute in it. The skirt was halfway up her thighs though. Her height of 5'8" from her father had some ups and downs to it. She brushes her long hair a bit and braids pigtails on each side.

She walks out of the bathroom and sees a plate of sunny-side eggs and toasted bread. Nanako is at the counter of the kitchen and looks at Setsu while the toast pops up. "Good morning," she greets. She takes the toast and sits on the table. Setsu sits across from her and they eat their breakfast.

* * *

><p>After getting directions from Nanako before she goes to her school, Setsu walks along the Samegawa River Plain. She sees a cat taking shelter on top of a bench. There is a roof representing a shrine keeping the cat and the bench dry. Setsu resists the urge to go and pet the cat; she doesn't want to be late on her first day.<p>

After a few minutes, she sees Yasogami High. Sakura trees were on the side of the school and she stares at them a bit. Setsu has always admired them, especially when she was a kid. She hears a loud voice yelling at nearly every kid to "get their asses to class" or a detention will be handed to them. She looks at the building and sees a man with horse teeth slouching and yelling at the guys to "be more prepared" and for the girls to "be more decent when wearing their uniform." Luckily, he walks inside and she feels sorry for whoever has him as a teacher.

As Setsu walks toward the gates, she hears a lot of squeaking sounds and a guy making strange noises. She sees a guy riding his bike, which was not working since it kept moving right and left again and again and he crashes.

He has brown hair that looks unkempt, from behind at least, and he writhes in pain. "Aggghh…."

It looks painful, she admits, but decides to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>"Eh? So you're the new transfer student, huh?"<p>

"Yes, sir."

"Hnn…"

The man with terrible teeth and posture is her new homeroom teacher. It's been about a minute and she honestly can't stand him. He inspects her until he sees that her shirt is half-way up her thigh.

"Why's your skirt so short? Are you trying to attract a guy or something?" He glares at her. Setsu is a few inches taller than him, but she can smell his dragon breath coming from that big mouth of his. Before she has to suffer a lecture from him, the bell rings.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the transfer student? I heard they're from the city!"<p>

"Really? A guy or a girl?"

The students of Class 2-2 are chatting about the news while a short-haired girl sitting at her desk listens to their conversation. "A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Yosuke?" She doesn't hear a reply and looks behind her. The boy's upper body is literally sprawled on his desk. "Hm? You look dead today…"

He groans. "Yeah… I really don't want to talk about it…"

The short-haired girl turns to her friend who sits in front of her. "What's with him?" she questions.

The black-haired girl shrugs, "Who knows?"

The door opens and everyone quickly returns to their seats while the teacher walks inside the room, followed by the new student.

"Awright! Shut your traps!" he yells. The whole room is silent.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka. Your new homeroom teacher! As long as I'm around, all of you will be pure as the driven snow! Got it?" he scoffs. "Now, I don't want to introduce this transfer student, but I have to! She's been thrown in from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage."

She can feel a vein start to pulse in her head. _Who are you calling garbage…?_

"So all of you perverts better not hit on her or abuse her, got it?" He turns to her. "Tell them your name kid, and make it quick!"

Without letting her irritation slip in her voice, she introduces herself coolly. "My name is Setsu Seta. Nice to meet all of you."

Mr. Morooka eyes her suspiciously. Again, she smells his terrible breath. "Hmph! Why so polite all of a sudden?"

_Would it kill you to have a mint once in a while?_

A short-haired girl with a bright green jacket raises her hand. "Um excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" There is an empty desk next to her.

"Huh? Yeah sure." He replies, without care in his voice.

Setsu walks toward the desk while she hears chatter around her.

"Sucks to be the transfer student. Getting stuck in King Moron's class is hell…"

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you on the spot."

"We're all in the same boat…"

She sits down and the short-haired girl whispers to her, "Sucks to be here in this class… Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

Mr. Morooka's yells over the conversations everyone is having. "Now I'm taking roll here and I damn well expect all of you to respond it in an orderly manner!"

* * *

><p>"That's all for today and normal lectures start tomorrow." As Mr. Morooka leaves the class and the students pack up, the school bell starts to ring.<p>

"Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief meeting. All students must remain in their classrooms and are not to leave the school grounds until further notice."

The teacher grumbles. "You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

As Mr. Morooka left the classroom, everyone talks about how much they hate him. "He is seriously getting on my nerves," a girl says.

The sound of sirens rings and a couple of the male classmates run toward the windows to take a better look.

"Did something happen? Those sirens sound really close." The guy's voice shows his excitement through his voice as he talks. He frowns a bit as he leans closer to the window. "Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog…"

The other student nods. "Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."

"Hey, did you hear?" Another student nudges. "The paparazzi are looking for that TV announcer."

"I heard that some guy spotted her at the shopping district."

"Actually, I heard…" The guy whispers the information and the other student is surprised.

"You serious?"

The knowledgeable student nods. The rumor-loving student walks over to the black-haired girl and stutters, "H-H-Hey Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…?" She looks up at him and he continues. "Is it true that the announcer's staying at your inn?"

The black-haired girl looks troubled. "I can't discuss such things."

The rumor-loving student seems a little disappointed. "Yeah… I guess not." He walks back to the window while the short-haired girl stands next to her desk.

She groans. "How much longer is this gonna take? I should've left before the announcement even came on..."

"By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?" Her friend gives her a puzzled look. "You know… the one about rainy nights…"

She shakes her head. "No not yet."

Another bell rings and the students quiet down. "Attention students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay home and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers and head directly home. I repeat…"

* * *

><p>After the announcement finishes, Setsu decides to head straight home, despite what her other classmates have been saying. As she stands up, she sees two bright colors of green and red from the corner of her eye. The short-haired girl from earlier and the black-haired girl walk up to her.<p>

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" the short-hair girl asks. "Why don't you come with us? It will be safer that way."

"Oh I almost forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet you." She turns to her friend. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh… nice to meet you…" she starts, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden…"

"You don't have to apologize like that," Chie reassures. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>It's an awkward place to end at, but the beginning is so long. Hope you tolerated it. ^_^''<strong>

**Please read and review. :)**


End file.
